Citizens of the Superior Court
Citizens of the Superior Court aired October 2, 1998 through May 18, 2000 on The WB. It is created by Dick Wolf and it's located in Washington, D.C. In May 31, 2000, The WB announced Citizens of the Superior Court was cancelled after 45 episodes. Cast *Fyvush Finkel - Judge Aaron Anderson *Peter Fonda - Kelsey Graves *Michael Rapaport - Winston Laurie *Guinevere Turner - Vanessa Marciano *Alana de la Garza - Rae Graves Production Companies *Wolf Films *Universal Television Distributors *Universal Television Distribution *Universal Worldwide Television Length 60 minutes Aspect Ratios 480i (4:3 SDTV) (1998-2000) 720p/1080p (16:9 HDTV) (1999-2000) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The WB Episodes Season 1 (1998-1999) #Pilot - October 2, 1998 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Guy Ferland #Lipstick - October 9, 1998 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #On the Run - October 16, 1998 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter #Let's Get Jiggy With It - October 23, 1998 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: David Straiton #KGB - October 30, 1998 Written by: John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Bryan Spicer #Buffalos - November 6, 1998 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon #Cheater Pan - November 13, 1998 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Dennie Gordon #Pudding - November 20, 1998 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Patch of Turf - November 27, 1998 Written by: René Balcer, Directed by: Constantine Makris #Absolutely Amazing - December 4, 1998 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Ed Sherin #Under the Tree - December 11, 1998 Written by: Lynne E. Litt and Robert Palm, Directed by: Matthew Penn #GPS - January 8, 1999 Written and Directed by: Dick Wolf #Goats - January 15, 1999 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon #Super Bowl XXXIII - January 29, 1999 Written by: John Mankiewicz and Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Constantine Makris #Reconcilation - February 5, 1999 Written by: William N. Fordes and Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Guy Ferland #Am I Gonna Live? - February 26, 1999 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Ninjas - March 5, 1999 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Peter Medak #March Madness - March 26, 1999 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Constantine Makris #Leaving Las Vegas - April 2, 1999 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Beatbox - April 16, 1999 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Irish Intelligence - April 30, 1999 Written by: William N. Fordes, Directed by: Ed Sherin #Surrounding by Urinals - May 7, 1999 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: John F. Showalter #Anyone Who Liked Toast - May 14, 1999 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Dennie Gordon Season 2 (1999-2000) #No One Does Like Rae - September 30, 1999 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Dennie Gordon #Scissoring - October 7, 1999 Written by: René Balcer and Hall Powell, Directed by: Martha Mitchell #The Itch - October 14, 1999 Written and Directed by: Dick Wolf #Eight Weeks, Four Months - October 21, 1999 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Blow - November 4, 1999 Written by: Lynne E. Litt, Directed by: Constantine Makris #Angel - November 11, 1999 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Peter Weller #Antificial Society - November 18, 1999 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: David Straiton #I See Your Point - December 9, 1999 Written by: Krista Vernoff, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Gone Too Soon - January 13, 2000 Written by: Hall Powell, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Clerks - January 20, 2000 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Heaven - January 27, 2000 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Dead Next to Me - February 3, 2000 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter #Garbage is Not Good for Eating - February 10, 2000 Written and Directed by: Dick Wolf #Strong - February 17, 2000 Written by: Matt Witten, Directed by: Ed Sherin #People's Special Needs - February 24, 2000 Written by: Hall Powell, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim #Flu Shots - March 30, 2000 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Dennie Gordon #Faces are Familiar - April 13, 2000 Written by: Kathy McCormick, Directed by: Martha Mitchell #Your Parents Will See You Now - April 20, 2000 Written by: Dick Wolf, Directed by: Constantine Makris #Scissoring a Wedding - April 27, 2000 Written by: Hall Powell, Directed by: Peter Weller #Honeymoon - May 4, 2000 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Healthbars - May 11, 2000 Written by: Ed Zuckerman, Directed by: Dick Wolf #Pregnancy - May 18, 2000 Written and Directed by: Dick Wolf Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki